奇生恋Kiseikoi Parasitic love
by Kiiro Kiryo
Summary: Sequel to the anime series of Parasyte. SOME SPOILERS! Migi, a companion of Shinichi and his former right hand woke up from a sleep that supposedly lasts forever. He woke up not as Shinichi's right hand, but as a being in a human body. This is a story of Migi developing emotions, something he was never capable of. WARNING! YAOI! Credits to BlackBeautyRose for the original plot idea
1. Migi's return

Chapter 1 - Migi's return

The unusual buzzing rang loudly in his ears, causing the hallucination he has been living in for almost 12 months come crashing down on him. The weight mercilessly forced his shut-tight lids to lift open, taking a glance at his surroundings. The emerald pair of eyes glistened under the sunlight that baked through the glass door, raining its golden arrows upon his pale skin and long silky grey hair. It took him seconds to lift his unusually heavy body sat propped up on his own, and a few more seconds for his brain to register the current situation he is in.

He lifted his arm, emerald eyes gazed at his slender fingers before he tried to move it.

 _Strange_ , he thought.  
 _This place is so familiar, yet this body is a total stranger. What exactly could have happened?_

The same loud buzzing brought him out of his thoughts, bringing both of his hands up by his ears instantly to shut out the loud noise from his sensitive ears. His face scrunched up in pain while struggling to keep his eyes open, directing his vision towards the side of Shinichi's bed. The buzzing came from the alarm clock by the side of the sleeping boy's bed. Shinichi in his half asleep state brought his lifeless limb out from beneath the blanket, using the tip of his appendage to reach for the object that shook him awake from his sweet dreams. With a gentle tap on the alarm clock, it stopped its continuous buzz.

"It's still so early, what the hell..." Hazel eyes slowly revealed itself beneath the pair of heavy eyelids that reluctantly opened, groans escaping the sullen parted lips of the human boy. For a moment, their gaze met, emerald ones locked its vision on the hazel ones.

Both shared a moment of absolute silence.

Shinichi took his time to understand the situation, until the sudden realisation hit him, leaving his mouth gaped, eyes widened in disbelief and face turning pale.

"WOAAAH!" Shinichi unintentionally let out a surprised yelp, certain that his voice had echoed throughout the house. He jabbed his index finger at the grey haired man- no, intruder, and immediately started questioning the stranger that seemed to be having difficulty attempting to stand up with both of his legs.

 _Are his legs numb? What is he trying to do? Nevermind that, what matters is how did he even got into my room in the first place!? Is he a parasite? Migi, where are you when I need you the most!_ Thoughts flowed endlessly through his mind until he gathered enough breath to calm down and loosen his tightened throat to finally speak proper sentences.

"W-who are you? Why are you in my room?" His voice trembled a little, showing fear in his eyes and vocal in which he regretted portraying in front of the unknown man.

The pair of emerald eyes glanced around Shinichi's body, its gaze fell on the boy's right arm, raising an eyebrow as he spoke up with an emotionless tone.

"Why is your right arm still attached?"

That caused Shinichi to flinch from his defensive posture.

"I- Uh, how did you know about Migi..?"

"Looks like I have to start working on my knowledge soon, my memory seems to be faulty as well."

"Hah?" The pair of hazel eyes fixed itself onto the emerald coloured ones. He was full of confusion and doubt at first, but he began to realise that something seems too familiar about that pair of eyes. It's emotionless, along with the tone. It's as if that guy is a copy of the companion he had been missing for a year.

"Shinichi, tell me, how long have I been asleep?"

The question from the grey haired man had almost cleared his doubts, but he needed an assured answer. Shinichi swallowed the saliva that pooled in his mouth from the nervousness, parting his shivering lips to form words that's barely a whisper.

 _"Are you..- Could you perhaps be.. Migi?"_


	2. Typical? Not

Chapter 2 - Typical? Not.

"I personally do not understand what is going on, but it appears to me that while I was asleep I underwent some changes again. This is the best explanation I can give you right now." It was now clear to Shinichi that the human-like person standing in front of him is actually Migi, but not even Migi itself could comprehend what exactly is going on either, much less Shinichi himself could understand what on Earth is actually happening.

Shinichi just sat dumbfounded on his bed, let alone trying to fix his bed-hair in his current still-in-shock state. Today isn't the right day for him to find a stranger in his bedroom, self proclaiming himself as his former right hand, his 'assumed to be long gone' parasite partner.

A knock on the door jolted him back to reality. He snapped his head towards the direction of the door, the same feeling of anxiety built up within his abdomen. He could feel his stomach starting to churn again, beads of sweat formed on the surface of his forehead upon the thoughts of his father's reaction when he finds a total stranger in his son's room.

"Shinichi, did something happen? I heard a loud cry from-"

"I-it's nothing! I just had a bad dream!" Shinichi spat out a reasonable lie on the spot, giving an immediate reply to his father. His voice trembled from nervousness, praying his hardest for him to not open the door leading to his room.

"Alright then. Don't make such a huge fuss so early in the morning, you'll wake the neighbours." With a gentle reminder from Shinichi's father, the sound of footsteps started to distant from the hallway leading to the room and down the staircase. What followed was a huge sigh of relief from the exhausted boy, whom is worn out from all the huge chaos suddenly raining down upon him early in the morning, right after he just woke up.

"Shinichi." Hazel eyes focused themselves onto the silver haired male whom stood perfectly still before him, answering with barely anymore energy to spare.

"Yes? Oh, you could stand now?" Considering the state of his mind, Shinichi was surprised he could still remain as observant as before.

"Ofcourse. I learnt Japanese on the same day we met, something this simple should never be a challenge."

Shinichi swore he heard a hint of arrogance in that man's voice, but had the thought totally thrown to the back of his mind when his eyes explored itself on Migi's human body.

He found himself staring, at the lower half of the male's _naked_ body.

"It's rude to stare."

...

Shinichi recalled how he had a tough time trying to find clothing that fits Migi's body, since Migi apparently had a taller and buffer built than he does, and most of his clothes are just a size or two too small. Shinichi took the chance and studied Migi's human body closely. Shinichi estimated that Migi's height was around 1.80 meters, using his own height as reference. From the head, Migi had the same eye colour as he did when he was in the form of Shinichi's right hand, the elegant emerald colour was matched with long silky silver hair with the length that ends around his hips. Even Shinichi had to practice self control to refrain from trying to touch the smooth looking hair.

After digging through his small closet that mostly consists of just t-shirts and jeans and school uniform, he could only manage to find an oversized v-neck t-shirt that fits Migi's body just right and a pair of skinny jeans that was just too long for himself but just right for Migi's height. Shinichi had to admit that the black v-neck shirt looked good on Migi with his toned body. He had to go through the pain of finding a clean, unused pair of underwear since he isn't too fond of sharing his own. Since Migi had seen Shinichi dressing himself up back in those days when they fought other parasites, he was sure he could do it for himself without any of Shinichi's help.

"I still don't understand why humans have to wear animal fur, plants or insect's cocoon around their skin, and layers of it too." Given the curiousity Migi possesses, Shinichi was rather surprised that the parasite did not research on that matter. Oh well, not that something as uninteresting as that would interest that knowledge-hungry being. But still, it irritated him that Migi wasn't being too grateful for him going through so much trouble to get him dressed up, but instead Migi wasn't too pleased with having 'insect's cocoon' wrapped around his body. Not that Migi had anything to do about discipline.

 _Migi was a parasite afterall._

"Shinichi."

The monotone voice calling out to his name brought him back from his wandering thoughts again.

"Y-yes? Y'know you could always just speak up instead of just calling my name like this, it startles me." Shinichi still couldn't get used to the male's voice, stuttering just a little as he answered with a tiny hint of anxiousness.

"Shinichi, you still have yet to tell me the duration I slept in."

"Oh.. That's right." Shinichi felt his throat tightened just a tiny bit, but not enough to stop him from forming coherent sentences after taking a second to take in a gulp of air.

"You have been asleep for a year." It reminded Shinichi of how he lived in fear of parasites attacking him without Migi by his side. It wasn't a pleasant memory at all, and he felt guilty for having to depend on Migi so much. He has lived through tough days and sleepless nights in fear of getting surprise attacks from other parasites with their human hosts, and yet he just blurted out an answer as simple as that.

"For this much change to happen in such a short span of time seems almost impossible."

Shinichi felt stubborn. For a being incapable of emotions, he couldn't expect much from the silver haired male afterall. Ofcourse, it seems natural for Migi to start investigating on that matter, for Migi to start being curious about how attaining a human physic was even possible for it in the first place. And yet, why was Shinichi getting all frustrated over his own emotions?

 _Migi is a parasite afterall._

"I'm gonna go wash up."

Shinichi lowered his head and stood up with little control of his balance, taking wobbly steps to reach for the door knob. He grabbed onto the knob and gave it a gentle twist, unlocking the door and let it swing open. He headed towards the bathroom located just right after a turn near the corridor of the hallway, all the while he did not take any notice of Migi following him out closely behind his back, until they walked into the bathroom and Migi closed the door shut behind him instinctively, which resulted in a tiny yelp from the surprised Shinichi once more.

"C-could you not do everything so silently!? It startles me! Furthermore, what if Dad finds you in the house?"

He had a reason to be startled all the time by Migi's actions. Afterall, Shinichi was just getting used to his life without Migi around anymore, until when such unexpected things just had to happen today. Shinichi began panicking, finding himself to be in more trouble than he will ever be in, leaving his mind spinning from the chain of shocks he has been receiving throughout the day.

"Your Dad has already left the house for about an hour ago all the while we were staying in the room." The emerald pair of eyes maintained its cold and sharp gazes, it matched so well with the low purr of emotionless tone coming from the sliver haired male.

"How'd you know..?"

"Say, do you have an extra toothbrush for me?" Migi knew to not bother about obvious answers to ridiculously dumb questions, going straight to his point without even waiting for Shinichi to completely react to his questions.

"I would like to avoid cavities in this body of mine too."

 _Oh what a typical weekend to be spent again,_ or so Shinichi thought.


	3. Encountering parasites!

Chapter 3 - Encountering parasites!

It didn't take too long for the duo to brush their teeth and do their daily wash up, but their washing up session did not go without Migi blabbering on and on about how if Shinichi did not take care of his hygiene, different types of bacteria and germs could infect his body, causing numerous types of sickness. Shinichi had to apply toothpaste on the brand new toothbrush for Migi, shoving it into Migi's wide and unguarded mouth to shut him up.

"You aren't thankful at all when I was the one to brush your teeth one year ago, Shinichi."

"That's because you took over my dominant hand without my permission!"

...

Shinichi pushing the blame on Migi for holding back his growling stomach now hurried down the staircase, dashing straight into the kitchen. His grin spread across his face and he bubbled with happiness knowing he shall soon fill his empty stomach, living his expectations until his arm reached for the fridge handle, flinging the door open to see barely any ingredients on the shelves of the fridge. His grin quickly fell off his face, replaced with a disappointed frown as he gently closed the fridge door shut, taking slow steps towards the dining table to be greeted by a note left by his father along with a sum of money.

Shinichi read through the note, the content written in the note was Shinichi's father expressing his concerns by asking Shinichi to take good care of himself while he was out for the day. It made the corners of Shinichi's lips to curve into a small smile. Picking up the sum of money and placing them safely in his wallet, he walked towards the coffee table and picked up his keys. He turned himself around to be greeted by the sight of the silver haired male leaning against a wall, wearing an expressionless look and staring blankly at Shinichi.

"Migi, we're going to the convenience store."

...

On the way to the convenience store the duo didn't converse as much. Shinichi with his head down, using his foot to kick any minerals lying on the pavement away from his path, while Migi on the other hand was paying close attention to the surroundings, noticing little changes to the environment, inverse to his own changes.

Shinichi took his steps into the convenience store with Migi following behind. The sliding glass door opening automatically, the movement censor detecting the movements gave off a gentle sounding alarm made to alert the staff members. Shinichi had to guide Migi to the instant food section, with rows of shelves full of sandwiches, flavoured bread, even frozen lunch boxes and instant cup noodles.

"Just choose whatever you feel like eating for breakfast. You haven't eaten anything yet, right?" Shinichi paid attention to Migi's actions, the silver haired male had picked up an egg mayo sandwich in his hands and is now examining it from the surface of its wrapper.

"Have you chosen what you want?" Shinichi himself had picked up a ham and cheese sandwich for himself along with a bottle of cold soya bean milk, all the while observing Migi choosing his breakfast for himself for the first time.

"I'm not too sure if this is edible for me." Migi replied coldly, his eyes never leaving the packet of egg mayo sandwich that rested in his pale palm.

"Hah?" The reply from Migi had Shinichi pause for a thought, his memories flashing back to an incident that occurred one year ago...

...

 _Exams are around the corner, Shinichi have came to an agreement with Migi that during those examination periods they are to avoid fighting parasites if there are no reasons to fight them._

 _The bored out Shinichi have been sitting infront of his studying desk for almost 3 hours without a break, facing his Mathematics textbook and pile of notes for such a long duration made his eyes hurt. A gentle knock on the door before a feminine voice called out Shinichi's name by the doorway._

 _"Shinichi, I'm coming in." With that, the door creaks open and Shinichi's mother stepped in with a plate of egg mayo sandwich and hot tea in her hands. She placed them on the study table and with her right, scarred hand, she gently ruffled Shinichi's hair while wearing her proud smile._

 _"Oh Shinichi, you should take a break once in awhile, you don't have to keep burying your face full of books, otherwise you might fall sick easily!" She nagged away, voice full of concern._

 _"Alright, I will. Thanks Mom!" Shinichi wore his usual cheeky grin, his cheeks dusted with a light shade of pink, reassuring his mother that he will take care of himself before shooing her out of the room, all the while the smile never left his face._

 _He sunk himself back down onto the chair, using his right index finger to poke the soft white bread on the surface, watching his finger create a dent on the surface of the spongy soft bread. He didn't have any appetite today. Without any warning, his right hand morphed itself into a creature with an eye on top of the blob of flesh, it started speaking the moment it formed a pair of lips on the morphing flesh._

 _"You're not eating?" Migi spoke in monotone, the eyeball glancing at Shinichi with its sharp gazes as usual._

 _Shinichi rolled his hazel eyes to fix its vision on Migi, whom started roaming about on the study table, getting a grasp of the situation he woke up in._

 _"I don't have any appetite." Shinichi mumbled, his half lidded eyes showing exhaust while he used his left elbow as a support of his head weight against the study table, watching Migi's actions as he found it more entertaining than the textbook laid infront of him. Suddenly, a strange idea came across his mind. He took a quick glance at the egg mayo sandwich right infront of him and then back at Migi, for a moment he wondered how it would be like for Migi to actually consume human food._

 _"Hey Migi, ever wondered if you can eat human food?" That caught Migi's attention, whom apparently turned its body around to face Shinichi and the emerald coloured eyeball actually returned a stare to the hazel ones._

 _"It is not necessary for me to consume human food since I get nutrients directly from your blood stream." Migi simply replied with its usual boring monotone, disappointing Shinichi immediately._

 _"But I guess it would not hurt to try, since there are no harmful substances in the food humans consume that might be any potential risk to myself. I've actually been quite interested in the food humans consume for awhile."_

 _With that being said, Migi approached the egg mayo sandwich, extended two morphing tentacles that shaped itself into tiny arms and it reached for the egg mayo sandwich. The tiny arms lifted the sandwich with little effort and brought it to Migi's mouth. Shinichi watched in amazement as Migi chomped and chewed away a small area of the sandwich. Migi took several seconds to chew up the portion of the sandwich in its mouth, before it gradually slowed down and stopped chewing, spitting out the residue by the side of the plate._

 _"I can't swallow. I do not possess digestive system unlike you, this organ is merely used for communication purposes, nothing more." Migi wobbled away from the sandwich to the other corner of the study table, showing no more interest in the piece of egg mayo sandwich._

 _"T-then, how did it taste like to you?" Dissatisfied, Shinichi pursued more information from Migi._

 _"Like I said, I do not possess digestive system, that includes taste buds and saliva." Migi blurted out its answer to Shinichi's question as usual, toneless and emotionless._

 _"I'm going back to sleep." The blob of flesh morphed again and returned to its original position as Shinichi's right hand, with Shinichi gaining control of it again._

 _..._

Shinichi brought Migi to the counter for payment of the items before heading out of the convenience store.

Shinichi decided to find a place to sit down and eat their breakfast before continuing their unplanned activities for the day. They made their way through a crowded public park to find a seat for the both of them to settle down on, with Shinichi shoving the egg mayo sandwich into Migi's hands.

"Eat it, you should be able to." Shinichi was assuring himself more than Migi is. Migi could only raise an eyebrow, questioning further.

"How are you so sure?"

"W-well.. uh. You're in a human body and you should have a digestive system to eat.. Stop asking and just try it!" Shinichi half muttered to himself before raising his voice at the silver haired male, giving his best stern glare in hopes it would actually encourage Migi to eat the sandwich in his hands.

Meanwhile Migi was still doubtful of Shinichi's assumption, but had decided to give it a try.

With his slender fingers, he carefully unwrapped the sandwich from the wrapper, holding it gently in his palm before bringing it closer to his watering cavern, parting his lips and enclosing them around the sandwich, using his teeth to tear apart the portion of the savoury spongy bread before slowly chewing it in his mouth. It was an unusually new sensation for Migi. It was completely different compared to the time when Migi was Shinichi's right hand. The texture remains the same, what was different was that he could taste, what was the term to describe taste again? It's sweet, salty, soft, _delicious,_ and he took another bite after swallowing his first bite.

"How was it?" Shinichi had been observing Migi all the while the silver haired male devoured his own sandwich. Migi looked happy, even if the emotions were not showing on the surface physically, and that thought alone was enough to make Shinichi smile to himself before proceeding to unwrap his own sandwich and consume it.

Migi had gobbled up his own share by the time Shinichi was halfway through finishing his sandwich, while taking his time to digest the food in his tummy, Migi felt a shudder down his spine. This unmistakably familiar feeling washed throughout his body, yet he couldn't recognise what exactly this feeling is. It felt like danger.

"Ahh, I'm so full!" Exclaimed the carefree boy as he stretched out his arms into the air, a blissful smile spread across his features, taking no notice of Migi's stiffened body and alert eyes that scanned about the crowded park.

"Shinichi, we're leaving."

"Eh? But we still have time to spare. You said we're going, but where?" Shinichi was rather surprised by Migi's eagerness to leave the place, staying ignorant about the situation both he and Migi is in.

"We're leaving this place!" Migi's tone became firmer, grabbing a hold of Shinichi's arm as he stood up, dragging the poor clueless boy out of the crowded park with him.

"W-what's the matter with you! Is something wrong?" Shinichi thought it was odd for Migi to behave that way, but he then recalled something similar to this has happened before in the past too.

"There's another parasite that's mingled in the crowd, just 50 meters away from us." Migi's voice had a hint of slight fear to it, realising his ability to detect parasites has weakened to a horrible state.

"What do you mean parasite? There hasn't been any mincemeat murder cases going on for a year when you were gone!" Shinichi assumed that Migi is overreacting, with his arm being held on so tight and Migi with his shaky voice. He was sure Migi is a human, for a parasite isn't capable of possessing emotions.

"Just because there isn't any parasite for the past one year doesn't mean there won't be any right now. Do you not trust my ability to tell apart my own kind anymore?" Migi took a turn into an isolated corner while he still had a tight grip on Shinichi's arm.

"I don't! Parasites aren't capable of emotions, you told me before. Now you're sensing fear, a while ago you felt happiness, you can't tell me you're a parasite when you're experiencing those emotions do you?" Shinichi argued, swinging his hand to free it from Migi's grasp.

Migi fell silent for a moment, Shinichi had a point. He had indeed felt strange sensations right after he was in control of this body. He didn't know what to call those sensations, for he had never experienced them. Do he call it 'feelings'? But what exactly is 'feelings'? The silver haired male soon shook away those thoughts, embracing the fact that he should be getting ready for a battle he came unprepared for.

"This isn't the time to discuss something like that, Shinichi."

 _"It's 5 meters away from us."_


	4. Coexist

Chapter 4 - Coexist.

Migi shoved Shinichi behind his back, getting into his defensive position as he braced himself for an attack by the parasite soon. Migi thought that he should be encountering a parasite, but for a moment he doubted himself. The human that stood about 5 meters away from the duo seemed too human-like to be a parasite.

"Wow, I'm so surprised! I never thought that I would meet another one of my kind, how rare could this be?" The parasite exclaimed, wearing a grin while approaching the duo with no intention to cause harm.

Migi stiffened his body a little, getting tensed as the parasite came closer to them.

"Migi, this guy don't seem like a parasite to me-"

"Don't let your guard down. He may be similar to Gotou and Miki and has learnt about expressions to interact with humans." Migi had certainly never felt so nervous facing one of his kind, especially since Migi could not be in his offensive stance after obtaining a human physic.

"Calm down, I'm not here to cause an uproar. You seemed like a new face among the crowd, and I thought I would wanna check out how a junior is doing!" The friendly parasite chuckled, obviously intrigued by Migi's reactions, while Migi on the other hand had trouble understanding how human-like this parasite could be.

"What's your motive for being here?" Migi snapped back coldly at the parasite, he still could not trust the other being, not until he knows about the intentions of the other party.

"Motive? I have none of that sort of things in my mind. I just dropped by to see how my own kind is dealing with life." The parasite shrugged, answering bluntly to the questions raised by Migi. It was then Shinichi decided to step away from Migi's protection, using the chance to voice out his own unclear doubts, hoping to get some answer in return from this harmless parasite.

"For the past one year there has been no parasite activity at all judging from the amount of murder cases that had a sudden decrease. It's almost as though all the parasites have disappeared from the world, but right now you're showing up infront of us, what is this supposed to mean? Are there more of you guys out there?" The questions raised by Shinichi caught Migi's attention with little effort, did the parasites really disappeared from the world? Or was it just another organisation held by a group of parasites? There are so many questions and so little answers to everything, that makes him question about his human physic and his existence all over again, letting the endless debate take over his thoughts.

"I'm pretty sure your friend there has a similar thought about this in one way or another. All of us parasites have been questioning about our very own existence when we first arrived to this world, and it all begun like that. We have decided that we should blend ourselves in the human society, adapting to the way humans live to find our answers eventually. For parasites that has taken over human brains, we eventually developed emotions overtime. We stopped killing, we grew compassionate against living things, and we finally got rid of trying to find the answers and lived on as a human." The parasite held a sincere smile all the while it explained the situation to both Migi and Shinichi, the duo was completely thrown off by the unrealistic situation, but that did not stop them from listening to the whole story and trying to understand it, regardless of how ridiculously absurd it sounded.

" It seemed kind of impossible, from how a coldblooded killing machine could actually develop emotions, I was surprised as well-"

"Stop spouting nonsense!" Migi growled, causing the parasite to flinch as a reaction, but it quickly regained its composure, smiling at the dumbfounded Shinichi and furious Migi.

"It can't be helped if you couldn't accept the truth. It's too sudden for the both of you afterall." With that being said, the parasite shifted its attention to Migi, retaining its calm and bubbly persona. "I'm sure you would be experiencing the same things as I did really soon. It's just the matter of time." The parasite's lips curved into a gentle smile, fearlessly facing Migi until a voice from a distance called out to the parasite's name. "Fumiyo-san, where are you?"

"My friends are looking for me, I'll be taking my leave then. It's nice meeting you here, have a nice day!" With that being said, the parasite dashed off to where it came from, out of the deserted corner where Shinichi and Migi stood, spacing out from the shocking encounter with another parasite.

 _Just a matter of time, huh?_ Migi thought to himself quietly, leaning his weight against the wall as he brought his right hand up to his forehead, brushing strands of silver hair in-between his slender fingers, pressing his palm onto his head that ached from the overflowing amount of information he desperately tried to absorb into his mind.

...

It's been 2 hours since the encounter with the parasite. Shinichi had decided to shrug it off for the moment by bringing Migi to the nearest shopping centre, but Migi being new to his body did not have the stamina to keep walking around continuously, otherwise his legs would just ache. The duo was just casually walking past a movie rental shop when a movie preview on the TV screen caught Migi's eyes. It was showing an intimate scene between a man and a woman, with the man saying something along the lines of ' I love you' and proceeding to press his lips against the woman's for a kiss. Migi thought it was strange, for humans to share such close contact as a form of affection, but if it would give him a clue as to how he should 'feel' emotions, why not? Migi was desperate for an answer.

The silver haired male observed the kissing scene playing on the TV screen a little more, studying the movement of the lips and the intimacy between the man and the woman, with Shinichi paying absolutely no attention to the TV, facing his back to the screen and Migi, until Migi decided to creep himself behind Shinichi's unguarded back, wrapping both of his arms around the smaller male from the back. The sudden embrace and warmth that spread around Shinichi's back left him stunned and rooted to the ground. Hazel eyes widened in astound as his breath became shallow, feeling a gust of wind breathing down onto his neck, sending tingling feeling all over the surface of his sensitive skin.

"M-Migi? What are you doing..!?" Shinichi felt his breath hitch as the pale slender fingers traced themselves onto his neck, tickling the crook of his neck all the way to his cheek, and his vision was limited by the hand that rested itself onto Shinichi's eyes.

"Migi! We're in the middle of the mall- Mmph!" His sentence was cut off by a strange, soft yet warm flesh that pressed against his lips. Shinichi's lips moved against his will, molding themselves against the flesh that pressed itself further into his lips that parted slightly instinctively. It took him awhile to comprehend the situation, but he was given no time to think when he felt something intrude his cavern, prodding itself against his own tongue. It felt rather pleasant, he thought, but not until he finally had a grasp of the situation he is in. This similar feeling he experienced in the past, it's kissing! But it's a little more than kissing. It's more intimate, it has more lip movement than a normal kiss should. It took all of Shinichi's strength to push Migi away, but that only made Migi hold him closer, and it was then Shinichi decided that any objection to Migi's decision is futile.

It took Migi a full minute to finally free Shinichi from the forced kiss, and that minute felt like the longest minute Shinichi has ever been in.

"We're going to the library. Lead the way, Shinichi." The silver haired male demanded, as if what he had just done to Shinichi was merely as natural as breathing, shrugging it off as simple as dropping a litter into the bin, leaving the poor flustered Shinichi to daze. Shinichi watched over Migi's tall built from the back, the silver swaying gently in the cool breeze that gave him a shudder shaking him out of his stun.

"Wha-.. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?"


	5. Identify me

Chapter 5 - Identify me

The chilly atmosphere inside of the huge library was almost as cold as the unspoken interaction between the brunet and the silver haired male. Shinichi took occasional glances at the tall, slim figure, whom stood perfectly still infront of the book shelves, the emerald eyes continuously danced around with its vision fixated on the book. Migi was so engrossed with the book he held in his hands that he did not even bother sparing the hazel headed brunet beside him a short span of attention.

The flimsy pages in the book flipped as time slowly ticked away, Shinichi yawned with his mouth wide open as a single drop of tear accumulated around the corner of his eyes. He held his hand up to his mouth, covering the unglamorous face he made while he yawned away to his boredom. As his hand brushed itself against his lips, it immediately reminded him of the kiss Migi had forced onto him earlier, causing an unwanted redness to rise to his cheeks. Shinichi assumed that Migi was just messing around with him and did not think more about it, but he can't help but be honest that the kiss felt rather.. special. The flustered boy shook his head violently, bringing both of his palm up to cover his heated cheeks, just when Migi decided to move the book out of his sight, closing it with a gentle thud.

"Shinichi." Migi turned himself around to face the brunet whom is currently trying to clear his mind and shake away the blush that persistently stayed on his face.

"Y-yes!?" Shinichi stuttered, moving his arms away from his features and timidly exposed his flustered face to look at Migi in the eyes.

"I'm going to attend school, so give me an identity." As soon as the silver haired male finished his sentence, he proceeded to slot the book back in its original position on the book shelf. Shinichi took a glance at the cover page of the thick book from the corner of his eyes.

It read 'Human Philosophy'.

Shinichi, given the time to process his thoughts had his face instantly turned pale.

 _You've got to be kidding me._

...

"Why not?" Migi simply questioned the brunet's violent objection, seeing a combination of fear and panic in the hazel eyes. The duo was just on their way back home, arguing about the topic of Migi's idea to fit into the society as a student in Shinichi's school. Shinichi would not have minded if Migi was in another school, but then again, Migi stated a rather good point for him to join Shinichi's school.

"If I joined your school it would be a benefit for both of us. I can stay close with you-"

 _Did he just say..?_

"-and keep a look out for each other, especially since I do not have any relationship with anyone else other than you."

 _Oh._

Shinichi really did not wish for anyone to find out the real identity of Migi, and the risk would be greater if Migi actually decided to blend himself into human society. Just trying to imagine the chaos when the school found out that Migi was one of the parasite, a species that had invaded the school and caused a bloody scene in that building made his body shudder.

"If you're afraid that I might cause an uproar in the school, rest assured. I won't do anything to create trouble for you." Migi seemed to have read through Shinichi's mind, seeing his concerns about him joining the school, and he isn't planning on giving up so easily. He resumed his efforts in trying to convince the brunet to consider his idea, all for the very purpose to find an answer to ease his questioning mind.

"It's actually better if I joined your school especially if you're worried that I might create a scene. You could monitor me if you want to, but I can assure you that I can take care of myself and leave you out of any trouble." Shinichi for once actually took Migi's words into consideration, afterall Migi did sounded serious about it, and he had decided just awhile ago that any objection to Migi's decision is futile, and it has proven so twice.

"Do you have any plans for this to go well without anyone suspecting?" For anything to go well, it needed a plan, at least that's what Shinichi thought.

"I need an identity, and your help."

...

"I'm home.." Shinichi murmured under his breath as he dragged his feet through the doorway, kicking his shoes off to expose his bare feet. The shoes landed onto the tiled floor by the doorway with thump, with Migi stepping over them as the taller male closed the door behind him and locking it, making sure to remove the pair of sandals he borrowed from Shinichi and placing them neatly back into the shoe cupboard, arranging Shinichi's shoes into a neat row before he followed Shinichi into the hallway.

Shinichi had turned himself around to observe Migi, surprised to see him so well mannered, causing the brunet to feel shame as he reflected on his actions.

The duo had settled themselves back in Shinichi's room, with Migi sitting comfortably on Shinichi's bed while Shinichi sat across Migi on the chair by the study table. They shared eye contact all the while, with Shinichi trying to come up with ideas and names to address Migi as well as a believable background story about how Migi came about. Shinichi's head hurt, from all the thinking his brain's been through. His pain was visible on his features, with his forehead covered in sweat and eyebrows twitching in discomfort. Finally, the brunet gave a sigh of defeat, shaking his head ploddingly.

It was then Migi had a calculating look on his face before he actually proposed his own idea.

"How about this, I will be a victim of a tragic accident, my family all wiped out in a house fire, which included personal documents to identify myself. I have had amnesia about where I came from that could no longer be recovered since I live overseas, and you are the only person I know in Japan." While Migi explained his idea in detail, all Shinichi could think about was how dramatic it actually sounded, but since it is put in such a way that Migi is the helpless victim in his background story, it would probably gain more sympathy than suspicion from people, and thus Shinichi agreed to it.

"Then the last thing you need is a name for yourself!" Shinichi was proud about naming people, especially since he had a good grasp of language, naming people with a good name would be an easy task for him.

"How about Mitsuki? Mi for beauty, Tsuki for the moon, since your hair colour reminds me of the moon." The brunet happily shared his opinion about Migi's new name, wearing his cheeky grin as he blabbered on about the name he has chosen for Migi, without noticing that exhaust is slowly taking over the silver haired male.

"It sounds alright.. to me-.." The words came out as mere mutter from Migi's lips before he collapsed on Shinichi's bed, his eyelids shut tight as he wore a peaceful expression over his features, with stray strands of silver falling over his face. It was then Shinichi took notice of Migi's silence and hazel eyes let its vision fall on the sleeping male. Shinichi let his eyes wander over the parasite's body and thought to himself, how easily Migi could deceive people with his human-like appearance. Migi seemed so vulnerable while asleep, almost as though he is purely a human being. The shallow breathing, toned chest rising and falling in rhythm, as if anyone would believe underneath that flesh lies a real monster born only with the instinct to kill and survive.

Because that's what human beings are, something more terrible than this monster living inside of this body. Shinichi stood up from the chair he previously settled himself on and he walked towards the bed, kneeling beside the sound asleep Migi. He reached out his hand, resting it on the pale cheeks of the silver haired male, caressing the smooth and flawless skin that he ached to touch, while sweeping away the silver hair that covered the sleeping male's face.

"Such a fragile being." Shinichi mouthed the words that echoed in his thoughts.

"It's just a few hours more before dinner, I guess I'll let him sleep in for awhile." The brunet then lifted his hand away from Migi, walked away from him and stepped out of the room. He took a second glance at Migi, whispering through the gap of the door before he closed it gently behind him.

"Have a good rest, Mitsuki."

* * *

 **Author's notes: Oh my dear, I have never thought that this story would go this far. I'm actually quite proud of myself that I actually made it this far! I usually wouldn't have the discipline to, oh well. Thank you guys for staying with me through this story until this far, I hope it wouldn't bore you guys out with their OOC-ness. Not to worry, I will continue updating, because this is just the start of their Parasitic love~**

 **I would like to take this opportunity to thank BlackBeautyRose for giving me this idea of turning Migi into a human. From there, I sorta had my imagination run real WILD, about how Migi would develop emotions, how Migi explores life as a human, how Migi does things he could never do as Shinichi's right hand *Blushes at the erotic thoughts of Migi x Shinichi*, and thus this story! I actually planned it out in detail as to how Migi should look like as a human, and I'm even starting a doujinshi for this pairing, because I #shiplikefedex.**

 **Well then I'll stop my blabbers now, thank you for reading the author's notes!**


	6. Unknowingly

Chapter 6 - Unknowingly

Migi slowly lifted his eyes open in the dimly lit room, finding himself tucked in Shinichi's bed with a blanket over his body that kept him from the cold. The silver haired male adjusted himself a little, getting into position to sit himself up on the bed, before he eventually let his bare feet reach the ground, gaining enough energy to stand up from the bed. He took awhile to let his vision get adjusted to the dim lighting, facing the glass door leading to the balcony to witness that the sun has already set, leaving the azure blue sky to get swallowed away in darkness. Migi walked closer to the glass door, noticing his own reflection through the glass as he approached it, placing his left palm onto the slick surface, gazing over the sky he thought he would never see again before he hibernated within Shinichi's body just a year ago. Emerald eyes mirrored the navy blue from the sky.

Beautiful, he thought, before bringing his right fist to his chest, clutching the fabric resting on his torso into his balled up fist. _What is this?_ He questioned himself as he feel. He felt.

He felt himself thinking as a human.

The sound of door creaking open had him snap out of his thoughts. Migi spun himself around, seeing Shinichi standing by the door. The silver haired male took a whiff of the air with his sensitive nose and quickly escalated the situation.

"You're up?" Shinichi smiled at the taller male before urging him to go down stairs.

"Something smells really pleasant." Migi strolled over to Shinichi, closing the large gap between them, until the distance felt almost too uncomfortable for Shinichi to handle. They were just inches apart from a physical contact.

"Umm.. Migi?" Shinichi muttered under his breath, with a startled look painted over his face. Shinichi then noticed Migi inching closer to his head, his hair getting ruffled with by Migi's pair of hands. The brunet closed his eyes shut, not knowing what to expect from the taller male. Migi took a whiff of Shinichi's hazel hair, where the pleasant scent that tickled his nose was coming from.

"This," The silver haired male stated, "is it the smell of food?"

"Ah." That explained why Migi was so fascinated by the scent. Shinichi snapped his head up to meet Migi's empty gaze. "I was cooking earlier, probably why the scent got caught in my hair." The flustered brunet then looked away, bringing his own hand up to his head and pried off Migi's fingers that stuck themselves to his hair, leaving a hint of nervousness in his awkward laughter.

"You're probably hungry, right? Dinner is ready."

...

The hungry duo settled themselves infront of the dining table, with Shinichi placing the utensils, serving bowls of steaming rice, miso soup and some side dishes on the table. Migi stared in awe and felt his cavern watering from the overwhelming smell that filled the whole room.

"Go on, dig in." Shinichi encouraged the hesitating male, whom then heeded the brunet's suggestion and picked up the pair of chopsticks laid infront of him.

".. I humbly receive." The silver haired male mumbled beneath his breath, picking up a mouthful of rice and side dishes using the chopsticks, guiding it into his mouth that eagerly consumed the food. He chewed slowly, savouring the taste in his mouth. Recalling his table manners, he made sure to swallow his food before speaking.

"It's delicious."

Shinichi wore a grin on his features, seeing how Migi enjoyed his meal was enough to make him feel happy, further more it was the meal he made by himself. Shinichi went for grocery shopping while Migi was asleep for almost 3 hours, it gave him plenty of time to think up of what to cook for dinner, and replenish the stocks in the refrigerator, making sure it would last them for at least 2 days.

Shinichi snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Migi staring intensely at him, with the tip of the chopsticks in between the pair of lips that clamped down tightly on it. The emerald eyes' gazes were cold and sharp as always, and it caused a shudder to run down his spine.

"Migi?" Shinichi spat out timidly, awaiting for a reply.

Migi then took the tip of the chopsticks away from his lips, picking another mouthful of the side dish with the chopsticks and held it close to the brunet's mouth.

"Shinichi, say 'Ahh'." The silver haired male spoke in a monotone, sounding totally emotionless, leaving Shinichi confused and surprised by Migi's actions. The brunet thought this side of Migi was rather rare but adorable, seeing how Migi had actually wanted to feed him and had taken the trouble to hold it close to his own mouth. Was Migi hinting him to eat instead of spacing away? If so he should have said so. Migi actually cares, thought Shinichi.

"I observed this from the television the other day, and thought I should try it on you." Maybe Shinichi was expecting too much from Migi.

Shinichi honestly felt a little disappoint, silently cursing himself for having such a high expectation from a parasite that shouldn't be able to possess emotions or a thought for others.

"If I hold it like this for too long it will turn cold."

"Alright, I'll eat it if that's what you want." For a moment he thought Migi was annoying. Not that he never was annoying before that. Shinichi was hesitant at first, but decided against it knowing nobody else was at home. He leaned himself further forward, opening his mouth wide as his cavern welcomed the mouthful of food.

"What are you guys doing?" A voice by the doorway of the dining room caused Shinichi to lurch backwards, the sudden movement caused the mouthful of food to fall off from the chopsticks Migi held in the air.

"Ah, what a waste." The silver haired male had only reacted to the food that fell onto the dining table, while Shinichi snapped his head around to face the doorway with his scarlet red face, stuttering idiotically as he came face to face with the man that stood rooted to the ground by the entrance of the dining room.

"D-dad!? I-It's not what you look like! U-Uhm..-" Shinichi wanted to bury himself deep into the soil, away from this horrifyingly embarrassing situation.

"You didn't tell me you had a friend over, Shinichi." Shinichi's father was rather calm and collected, facing Migi whom immediately stood up from the dining table's chair, keeping his manners in check as the silver haired male bowed to the middle aged man that stood before him.

"I am sorry to intrude, pardon my late introduction. I am Shinichi's friend, Mitsuki. I will be under your care and guidance from today onwards." Migi remained in his position, keeping his head low until he assumed that it is okay to lift his head up.

Shinichi's dad, bewildered by the suddenly introduction by the new face turned his attention back to Shinichi and demanded for a detailed explanation from the situation. The brunet had a face of shock plastered over his features. He could feel sweat forming on his pores, allowing his shirt to stick to his skin temporarily. He took in a large gulp of air, calming his increasing heart beat down as much as possible, hoping for the best as he squinted his eyes shut, explaining Migi's made-up background story to his father.

...

The duo went back into their rooms, Shinichi was totally drained out from the amount of stress he had facing his own father. It wasn't easy to gain his father's acceptance at all, but he was pretty surprised by his own father's encouraging attitude after he explained to him the story of how Migi came about. Either way, it was a lucky escape.

...

 _"What do you mean overseas? Are you telling me he can't remember his own country at all?" Shinichi's father raised his voice a little, seemingly troubled judging from the reaction and his facial expressions._

 _"So, in other words, he don't have a place to live in right now and he needs my help.." Migi kept his head bowed down as Shinichi pleaded for his father to accept Migi into the household._

 _"He can share a room with me if he have to!" Shinichi added, anything to make sure Migi could be kept close to him and he could make sure Migi would not do anything out of the ordinary._

 _A sigh of exhaust from Shinichi's father. The hope is dim, the atmosphere remained tensed and silence was exchanged for a few seconds._

 _"Alright. Young man, you can stop bowing to me like that. Mitsuki, right?" Migi lifted his head, straightening his back as he nodded as a reply to Shinichi's father. Shinichi could almost feel the weight in his heart instantly lifted, knowing Migi had gained the acceptance by his father. Was it out of sympathy? Empathy? None of that mattered to Shinichi anymore as he felt his lips curve into a smile._

 _"You do not have to worry about supporting me financially, Sir. I will look out for a part-time job to support myself, but other than that I will be under yours and Shinichi's care. Allow me to express my gratitude as I spend my time here with you and Shinichi." Migi bowed his head down again as a form of respect. He had read it from a book that this was the way to formally address someone when they want to be part of their family, and Migi is putting his knowledge to good use._

 _Shinichi's father smiled at the well mannered Migi, reaching his hand out to gently pat the silver haired male on the shoulder._

 _"Please take care of my Son in return, Mitsuki-san."_

 _Migi raised his head up, emerald eyes looking into the dark brown ones that are framed by wrinkles around it. The silver haired male's voice purred with assurance as he replied to the middle aged man, the emotionless pair of eyes glistened with determination for a split second._

 _"Yes, I will."_

...

"Hey Migi, I'm going for a shower. You wanna tag along?" As the brunet asked, he picked out his fresh change of clothing, including extra ones for Migi and two towels, and he proceeded to head out of the room. It's unusual for Shinichi to ask a friend to join in for a shower, but the brunet had figured that Migi might need some help considering the fact that he is still new to his body.

"If it is going to shorten the time spent to shower alone I wouldn't mind." Migi replied, as blunt as usual, following behind Shinichi's steps as the duo took a turn from the hallway, into the bathroom.

"Don't forget to lock the door." Reminded a certain brunet, and the door closes shut behind Migi.

...

"Why do we remove our shirt when we shower?" The clueless Migi questioned the brunet, while the V-necked shirt he borrowed from Shinichi was forcefully tugged over the silver headed male, exposing Migi's bare toned chest.

"You need to shower your own body, not your clothes." The brunet tossed the shirt into the laundry basket, lifting his own shirt over his head and piled it above the black shirt in the laundry basket. Shinichi was getting a little impatient with Migi, with all those ridiculous questions raised by the silver haired male. Shinichi had thought that Migi was supposed to be knowledgeable, but never did he ever expect the silver haired male to be so clueless about every little thing humans do in their daily lifestyle. Then again he reminded himself that Migi was once a parasite, not that a parasite would be bothered about how humans live their daily lives, doing their daily tasks.

It was then a tug around his waist jolted him back to reality and out of his thoughts. He took a glance down his waist only to see a pair of hands tugging his pants forcefully, trying to slip it down his waist.

"M-Mi-Migi!? W-What are you trying to do!?" Shinichi choked on his words, his arms immediately flung themselves up to push the taller male away from him, but to no avail.

"Can't you tell? It's obvious. I'm trying to take it off for you." The emerald gazes were cold as usual, and his tone was mysteriously calm as he replied straightforwardly without taking his hands off the brunet's hips.

"It-It's alright, I can take it off myself so let go!" The flustered Shinichi protested, his cheeks were beet red and his movements were clumsy as he tried his hardest to push the taller male away from him. It became clear to Shinichi that Migi is still stronger than he is, even after Migi has obtained a human physic, even when Shinichi's strength is supposed to be inhuman. Another forceful tug on his waist and the bottom half of his clothing came off, including his undergarments. The tug came unexpected while Shinichi was in his own world, causing the brunet to lose his balance and slip, hitting his back onto the cold hard tile.

The brunet had grabbed the silver haired male's arm as he slipped, dragging Migi along as the taller male piled himself on top of the completely nude Shinichi. The duo, laid in an awkward position, on the bathroom floor, with Migi's arms pinning Shinichi down by the shoulders coincidentally, and a leg between the brunet's thighs.

Shinichi's flustered face had by then been scarlet in colour, turning his face away to avoid any eye contact with Migi, he had killed himself countless of times in his mind from sheer embarrassment.

 _This is the worst!_

...

"Be sure to properly rinse yourself before getting into the tub." Shinichi grumbled before pouring some shampoo into his palm, rubbing his palm together to form white foam before he placed his pair of hands onto the long silver hair that felt smooth to the touch. Shinichi took his time to wash Migi's hair, overwhelmed by the length and smoothness of the hair as he fondled with it. He made sure to massage Migi's scalp, being thorough in washing the silver haired male from the head down to the body. The brunet turned on the shower head, letting the warm water hit both of their bodies and soak them through, rinsing the soap off the silver hair he had just washed.

"For once it's not cold water that you're splashing on me." Migi commented, only to receive a chuckle from Shinichi as a reply.

"You can get in the tub now." Shinichi urged Migi, whom then stood up from the stool he had sat on as he got his hair washed and back scrubbed by the brunet. Migi took a cautious step into the tub with his right foot in, followed by the left, and he proceeded to soak his whole body in the water by sitting in the tub, staring at the brunet whom currently is scrubbing his own scalp and washing his hazel hair. Migi did not take his eyes away from the Shinichi covered in white foam, and by the time Shinichi had noticed Migi's stares was when Shinichi was done with rinsing the soapy content off his body.

"Why the hell are you giving me those stares?" Shinichi could feel his eyebrows twitch in irritation as he growled at the silver haired male whom seemed absolutely ignorant about his own actions.

Migi was almost as clueless as Shinichi as to why he had his eyes on the brunet in the first place.

"Who knows." The silver haired male gave the only reply he could afford, his voice coming out as mere mutter as he took his eyes off the brunet, staring straight into the air before closing them, shutting out his vision as if it would shut out his own thoughts.

"I'm getting out of the bath, I'll be in the room."

Migi then stood up from the tub, stepping out of it as he walked towards the door, opening them only to feel a gust of cool air wash over his soaking nude body, leaving him to shiver for a split second. He immediately closed the bathroom door behind him, not wanting the cool air to enter the bathroom and cause the brunet to shudder from the cold as well. Migi then walked over to the shelf located outside of the bathroom, reaching for the towel Shinichi had left on it for him. The silver haired male made sure to dry himself before he put on the fresh change of clothes Shinichi had lent him, leaving the towel draped over his dripping wet hair and he headed towards Shinichi's room.

...

Shinichi took awhile to soak himself in the tub after Migi left. The brunet sunk himself beneath the surface of the water, opening his eyes underwater as he stared blankly at the ceiling until he ran out of breath, poking his head out of the water again as he inhaled deeply. He sat in the water for a full minute before he decided it's time he should get dressed and head to bed. Shinichi lifted the drainage system's switch and let the water get emptied away down the drain, stepping out of the tub and he opened the door, grabbing the towel on the shelf to dry himself before he dressed up.

The brunet then walked through the hallway to his room, noticing the door left half opened and the lights in the room still lit.

Shinichi swung the door open, only to find Migi asleep on the bed with the towel still draped over his head, and his hair still not fully dried. The brunet exhaled a sigh of exhaust, walking over to silver haired male whom fell asleep the second time in a day.

"You could've at least let your hair dry first." He gently pulled the towel away from Migi, leaving him with no choice but to let the silver haired male sleep in, since it's impossible to wake him up when he is deep asleep, or so he thought.

It then hit Shinichi that he had to share his bed with Migi. Not that he hasn't shared it with Migi, but it's a different story when he has to share it with a human guy, and it had to be Migi. Just when he thought his day couldn't get any worse than it already is. Shinichi sighed deeply, he was exhausted from today. He turned his back against Migi, which was a wrong decision. In the blink of an eye, the light's switch was flicked off, and Shinichi's eyes were not yet adjusted to the darkness, leaving him blinded by the darkness. The brunet yelped when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his torso and he was lifted off the ground. Shinichi dropped the towels that were in his hands, and the next moment he was on his own bed, held down by the pair of arms that is recognisably familiar. It's Migi.

"Migi, what on Earth-" Shinichi's vision had finally got adjusted to the darkness by then, and he could see the emerald pair of eyes flicker under the dim moonlight. Shinichi wasn't sure if he was seeing illusions, and he wasn't given time to think more when the silver haired male wrapped his arms around Shinichi, leaning his weight onto the brunet that laid still as a wooden block.

"Shinichi, just stay the way you are now and don't say a word." The usually monotone voice had a hint of gentleness to it, and the way Migi whispered in Shinichi's ear while the duo exchanged their body heat in the embrace left Shinichi's head blank. The brunet was unable to process any possible thoughts now, only to widen his eyes, startled.

"Migi, what's gotten into you all of a sudden?" Shinichi's voice trembled, retaining its after effects from receiving a huge surprise. Shinichi waited a while for a reply, but nothing was coming from the taller male, except for the shallow breathing by his ears and rhythmic pounding in his chest. As he got impatient, the brunet gently lifted Migi off his body, rolling the silver haired male to his side on the mattress, only to discover that Migi had fallen back asleep.

"Tsk." Shinichi clicked his tongue in annoyance, watching the peaceful sleeping face of the silver haired male. The brunet furrowed his brows, unsatisfied that he wasn't able to get an answer from Migi. Putting his thoughts one side, Shinichi tucked himself into the bed, lifting the blanket over both of their bodies.

Shinichi then recalled their conversations and the replies by Migi, attempting to piece the puzzle together.

...

"Why the hell are you giving me those stares?"

"Who knows..."

"Migi, what on Earth-"

"Shinichi, just stay the way you are and don't say a word."

 _"... stay the way you are and don't say a word."_

 _"... stay the way you are..."_

...

"It can't be.. right?" Shinichi mumbled to himself softly, making sure he wouldn't be able to wake Migi up. He shifted in his position slightly, moving his right hand into view as he stared into it.

"Migi can't possibly be discovering love-"

"Unknowingly.."


End file.
